A Different Amy
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: A year after the Clue hunt, clue hunters meet. A changed Amy has her mind set on taking revenge on Ian. The books about their adventures appear. Though it isn't Amy's intention, will she fall yet again for her prey? Will Ian be able to changer her mind about him? How will this little game end? Will they overcome the challenges that life throws at them? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A Sexy Amy

Part I

**A year after the Clue hunt, clue hunters meet. A changed Amy has her mind set on taking revenge on Ian. The books about their adventures appear. Not reading of the books-that's overrate it. Although the books will be mentioned, Isabel init&**

**This is the spell-checked version of Part I. A warning to all of you OOC-phobics out there, this is extremely OOC, but with a good excuse :)**

Today we were flying over to meet our relatives. It had been a year since our grandmother died and we started the clue hunt.

I looked at my figure again in the mirror. I had quite grown over the last year. I'd gotten taller, I had gotten more curves, my chest and butt had ... expanded. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was fifteen and I was a changed woman. I smiled, loving the way I looked so sexy and grown up. I also looked a little like Dan. Mischievous. You could see it in my green eyes.

Dan came into the room and said,"Hey, sis."

"Hi, Dan." I didn't tear my gaze away from my reflection but heard the bed move.

I moved a little sideways so that I could see my butt. When I was satisfied, I moved on to my face. I double checked my makeup and even though it looked fine I retouched it.

I put smoky green eye shadow on and put liner and mascara on. I grabbed a towel, cleaned my lips and re-did them. First, I put on a deep shade of red lipstick and then applied my cherry-red lip gloss. My attire and my makeup made me look like seventeen, even though I was barely fifteen.

I was wearing a smoky green tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and super shorts shorts that made my figure show all it's curves. I also have brown cowboy boots. Ah I love my new life.

"Nellie! Come here!" my brother yelled.

I got away from the mirror and made my way to my suitcase and bag. I'd put my phone in there so I didn't leave it behind.

I took a picture of my reflection in the mirror, then smiled. I looked _perrrfect_.

Nellie came in to the room, one ear plug in her ear. When she saw me, she got a shocked expression.

Nellie said, "_Que diablos tienes puesto, Amy_?"

"Hm. The only thing I understood was _diablos_, which means 'hell', right? And Amy. So please repeat what you just said in_ English_."

"I think she said something like 'having hell'," Dan said. I roll my eyes.

"Dweeb," I muttered under my breath.

"I said 'What the hell are you wearing?' And why do you have so much attention-calling make up on?"

I didn't say anything. Well, that's what you get for buying me all of this.

"Nellie," I said, "I perfectly remember _you_ were the one that bought it ..."

Her face scrunches up, thinking. "Oh yeah, right..."

"Amy?" Dan asks.

I turn around to my twelve-year-old brother.

"Yes?" He had an interesting expression in his face.

"Be honest. Are you dressed up like this for someone?"

I smile. "Honestly, yes. But it's for me, too. We're all being nice to each other now. Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right." I winked at him.

He nodded and smiled back. He got what I was saying but Nellie obviously didn't.

"What do you mean 'have a little fun', kiddo?" She asked.

"Well, you know how the last time we saw everyone, I was Old Amy?" She nodded. "I wanna see everyone's reactions. They'll be hilarious. Especially someone who'll think that I'll still stutter, blush and fall to his feet when I see him. He'll be in for a BIG surprise when he sees I've changed so much. Get where I'm going?"

"Ah." She, too, got a mischievous glint in her eye. She knew exactly who I was talking about. I was going to have so much fun and get back at that jerk. "Got'cha, kiddo. You make that boy _drool_ over the bare sight of you. I'm really proud of you, Amy." She smiled even bigger.

"Yep. That's my plan."

"Well, get your bags, Amy." I grabbed them and my phone. Dan already had his, so he got up and followed me out the door.

We made our way down the stairs in Grace's mansion-ours now.

Nellie sights and says,"Kiddo, I'm fine with you doing whatever you need to do for revenge but I don't want you getting hurt, you hear me?"

Dan and I share a look.

His eyes say, _Even if he tries doing so, I'll be there to defend you with my ninja skills from getting hurt. Deal?_

_Deal,_ I say.

Yep, one year's gone by and he's still into ninjas and thinks he's one of them.

"Did you hear what I said, Amy? And stop doing that crazy thing your eyes."

"Yeah."

When we get to the bottom of the staircase, I hug Dan.

"Thanks, Danny." I hug my brother's shoulders and he surprisingly doesn't pull away. "I love you," I say quietly.

He surprises me even more by hugging my waist and saying," I love you too, Ames."

Nelly gives us a weird look. "Since when are you guys so nice to each other?"

"What?" I say. "We're each other's only blood family, we ought to be nice to each other at some point."

She's still looking at us weirdly but goes back to using her ipod.

Fiske came in to the room.

He starts talking," The limo's-"

He stops himself and looks at Dan and me. He, too gave us a question look. I didn't feel like explaining so I just shrugged my shoulders. The crease is still there though.

Nellie takes notice.

"What's up, Fiske?"

He points at us.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Weird, right?"

"That's not the only unusual thing. What happened to sweet little Amy? I don't see her here."

"I've grown a lot, Uncle. But if you search more than skin-deep you'll find her. As to why I'm dressed like this I'll explain in the limo. It's all part of my scheme."

He looked at me weirdly, smiled and shook his head.

We gather up our belongings and headed to the limo. And one step closer to my crazy relatives.

We'd flown 3 hours and were in another limo. We were 'almost there'. I kept running my hands through my hair and looking at myself in a small mirror.

This was the first time we were going to see them in almost a whole year. Sure, I'd talked to some of them by email and stuff but this was different.

I kept praying that everything would go fine. That I was able to pull this off without making a fool of myself and that I was able to fully enjoy it.

I sight and looked at Saladin.

We finally pulled up to a big house. I didn't wait till the man that was driving had completely parked to get out. I open up the door and impatiently waited for him get me my luggage. He handed it to me and I ran for the house. Dan followed me but slower since he had Saladin's cat carrier and he got asthma. I stopped for the others to catch up to me. While they do that, I slightly move the little camera hair pin into place, not wanting it to fall.

"Aren't you a little too excited?" Uncle Fiske says and chuckles.

"Come _on, _you're moving slower than that old woman in the park. Hurry up!"

We slowly make our way into the house.

Once there ... there could be a) a fight, b) a party or c) a party _and _a fight. The possibilities were endless.

I ringed the door bell and am greeted by Mr. McIntire, who I haven't seen in a while either.

"Hello and welcome: Amy, Dan, Nelly and Fiske. You guys look stupendous. Amy, you look beautiful. You're looking more like Grace every day."

I smiled at him and hugged him.

Once he was talking to our little group he yelled," The Cahills are here!"

I expect everyone to come out from wherever they are but they don't.

Mr. McIntire says," They're all in the ball room I think. You can leave your stuff over there," he points to a corner, "and go join them. We'll take care of the luggage. No one will touch it besides our staff."

We hesitantly leave our stuff there. I pull out my cell phone out of the side pocket and follow Mr. McIntire. Dan frees Saladin from his cage.

We go into the ballroom that was within a few twists and turns of where we had started. There are a lot of people there. Jonah and his dad, the Holts, the Starlings, Uncle Alistair...

As soon as Uncle Alistair sees we're in the room, his face lights up.

He comes over to us, saying, "There you are, my favorite niece and nephew. Come here. Come here."

Dan and I make our way to Uncle Alistair.

He swept me and Dan in a hug.

"I've missed you two so much. You have gotten taller and overall, grown up a bit. Amy, you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you." He kissed my head. "You could maybe even say that you look almost like Hope's long lost twin sister." I smile. That's what I'm going for: _cute, beautiful, pretty, sexy, different_.

So far, I'm loving the attention. Unlike Old Amy. Over the past year, I'd gotten rid of my crowd and attention phobia.

I hear a growl behind me.

I turn around to see the pit-bull growling at Saladin. Oh right. Cats and dogs don't get along. Saladin's cowering behind Dan's legs.

"Come on, Dan. Get Saladin. Let's go meet the others."

Fiske and Nellie stay at the entrance, talking among themselves.

I took Dan's hand and quickly squeezed it. I looked at my brother.

_Ready? _His eyes asked.

I nodded and let go of his hand.

We made our way over to the Holts.

I could see kids everywhere. Talking, joking, laughing, but not the Holt kids. In their blue (yes, they changed their suits from purple to blue, a surprise) workout suits, arguing.

Nobody else noticed we had arrived yet.

"Hey, Holts." I said loud enough so that they could hear me over their own voices.

They stopped and looked at us. It took a few seconds for Hamilton to recognize us.

"Hey, Amy. Hey, Dan." He steps forward shakes my hand and gives me a hug. He then bumps fists with Dan.

"Hi, Ham," I said.

"Hey, dude." Dan said. "What up?"

"Nothing much, just my sisters arguing." He nods at his twin sisters. "What about you?"

"Same here."

"So how has your summer been so far?"

"It's been good ..."

They kept on talking for a while about guy stuff. I noticed that Ham seemed to have gotten more muscular while his little sisters were much or less the same. I looked at myself up and down and realized that the same thing had happened to Dan and me. He looked more or less the same, but I had changed. A lot.

I finally had enough and pulled him away from his friend. We talked to other people, they were really surprised at my changes in attitude and fashion and even got a few compliments but they were not _him _and his sister.

Dan and I splitted up and went our separate ways. Me going to find a British jerk and my brother going to find Saladin.

**A/N: Hey! I know I said that I wasn't going to write more 39 Clues fanficts but this one just kept bugging me and I had to write it. This is probably a two or three-shot, so don't expect it to be longer than that. In this fanfic, Amy's not going to be all lovey-dovey. As you might have noticed, she's planning on taking revenge upon Ian. And she does not fall for him. This is just a friendly revenge thingy. I noticed that Amy is very OOC but I made her that way for a reason. If you like and want me to update, review! And if you don't and think that is stupid or something, tell me( not that I'm going to change it) but still! Review! XOXO, emeralgreenlove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, emeral here with the second part of A Sexy Amy. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or alerted my story. To the rest of you, don't be lazy, review: it only takes a few minutes.**

A Sexy Amy

Part II

**A warning to all of you OOC-phobics out there, this is extremely OOC, not only is Amy OOC in this chapter but Ian is also a little OOC**

Last on A Sexy Amy:

_Dan and I splitted up and went our separate ways. Me going to find a British jerk and my brother going to find Saladin._

I looked around and pushed through the crowd until I found my target. Aha! He was talking to two girls, smirking.

I walked over to them. My steps were slow and graceful, not clumsy like I would have been before. I made sure that I didn't look like I was rushed, so I took my time.

As I walked towards him, I played out a scenario of what was going to happen in my head. It was almost impossible, yes, but it was extremely funny.

This is what more or less was going through my head: when he saw me he was going to have a shocked expression and while he was trying to make something out of it, I was going to have him pinned to the floor. I know violent. But it was an interesting scene to feed my nerves and keep them in check. I might have changed a lot but I was still human. My nerves were on the edge.

When I got over to him, his back was to me. I tapped his shoulder twice.

He turned around and looked me over.

Then turned back to the other two girls and said, "I'll talk to you girls later, okay?"

They both giggled and walked away, then he turned back to me.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Sure, you do, handsome. Don't you recognize me?" I gave him my most dazzling smile.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten someone as sexy as you." His eyes twinkle and he held a flirtatious smile.

I laughed. "Oh, really? Maybe you remember me differently. Maybe you remember a fourteen year old girl who stuttered and it's clumsy. A smart bookworm. Maybe you remember spending time with me and my brother in Korea in Alistair's mansion where your pink dollar sign underwear was paraded around. Don't you remember me at all, _love_?" Our roles had been reversed. Now I was the one that held a smirk in place.

I could see the gears in his brain turning, his smile blown off his face. He did a double take. He seemed to be speechless. Of course. That had been my intention from the very beginning. His expression didn't give away anything, except for the look of confusion in his eyes.

Finally, when he _did _speak, he calmly said, "No way in hell. How do you _know_ about that? And just so you know, my underpants were _not_ being paraded around."

My smile got even bigger. "Way, baby. Way. I'm Amy. Amy Hope Cahill."

Ian was speechless again. The only thing that he was moving were his amber eyes.

His smile returned. Were his cheeks turning a little pink? No way. This was Ian Kabra. A cobra never showed weakness, but this one seemed to be softening up. Huh.

"Cobra, cobra, cobra. Isn't life strange?"

He nodded.

I thought quickly over all the things he had said over the time I'd been talking to him.

So he now thought I was sexy?

He kept quiet.

I'd give anything in the world up (except my family) to know what was going through that pretty boy's mind.

Thankfully (for him) one of the Starling boys touched my arm and hugged me.

I returned the hug and smiled at Ian over his shoulder. I mouthed, _I'll catch you later_ and winked.

His smirk returned and he walked away.

I untangled myself from the Ned or Ted's hug. Which one was it, anyways?

"Amy Cahill, right? You're looking specially pretty. Have I ever told you how much I love you? And how you're my favorite cousin." I laughed.

"Hey! That's what I was about to say!"

I turned around. The other Starling boy was standing there. He opened his arms and I hugged him too.

"I love you both. Now what do you want?"

"Well," Starling number one said (the first boy that talked to me), "now that you asked. We want you to talk to those twin girls over there." He pointed to a couple of twin girls.

"Why do you want me to do _that_?"

Starling number two answered. "We want to take them out. So,-"

"Hold on. I am not telling them that either of you and I dated. No way in heck."

They exchanged looks.

"No. That's not it," said Starling number one. "We just want you to tell them how you, me and my brother and sister have always been really close buds."

"That's all?"

They nodded.

"Okay, let's go get you those girls then."

I put my arm around each of the boys' waist and started walking over to their crushes.

"Wait." I stopped walking.

"What now?"

"Two things actually. First, the two of you weren't ... like you are now. Did the thingy you did really worked? Two, was in it for me?"

"Yeah it worked," one of them said. "To the second part, well you and your brother were the real reason we were in a hospital for a really long time so you kind of owe us."

"Hold your horses." I faced them. "That is so not Dan's and me's fault so my question's still up. What's in it for me?"

"Okay. We'll work something out later. Is that good enough for you?"

" 'Kay."

I grabbed both of their hands and resumed walking.

Starling number one whispered, "You know I noticed you and Ian have something going on. I might be able to help you with that."

"I'll consider that offer. But unless I tell you to, STAY. OUT. OF. MY. LOVE. LIFE."

I looked at the boys.

"No guarantee."

**A/N: *smile smile* I love that. Don't you think that the Starlings deserve some spotlight? Okay so that's all for now. Review! Please. It took me like 3 hours to finish this. Pretty please ;***

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove**


	3. Chapter 3

A Sexy Amy

Part III

**Important Note: There are a few bad words said. If you don't like that, too bad.**

**Another thing: There's some AmIan in this chapter, but keep in mind, Amy's out for REVENGE.**

**In some part of this chapter, Amy says, "she's a goner" it reminded me of "She's So Gone" by Lemonade Mouth. Listen to it while you read this chapter, ok? **

Last on A Sexy Amy:

_Starling number one whispered, "You know I noticed you and Ian have something going on. I might be able to help you with that."_

_"I'll consider that offer. But unless I tell you to, STAY. OUT. OF. MY. LOVE. LIFE."_

_I looked at the boys._

_"No guarantee."_

We talked to Ned's and Ted's crushes, I think they ended up getting a date with them. I didn't stick long enough to find out, though.

There were other people there that weren't from the clue hunt, but knewabout me and my brother. I don't know how, though. A lot of them kept making weird comments about Ian being a "jerk." Well, it's not really weird since I know that he's not the nicest boy in the world, but still, it was kind of weird.

During one point I felt something tug at my arm. I looked down at was tugging at me. A dark skinned hand was holding me back. I panicked, until I glanced at the face that went with the hand. Ian.

Before I had time to react, I was in another, quieter room. I heard the door lock. The room that we were in was a small study, with : a sofa, coffee table, computer, chair and a desk.

We headed over to the desk, he motioned for me to sit down in the chair. I didn't speak or made any move to sit down, instead, I pushed him into the chair. He looked surprised but smiled-in kind of a weird, freakish way to tell you the truth.

I sat down on his lap, holding a smile of my own. If he wanted to be the boss, think again, Ian.

"What's up?" I asked. I moved my legs so that they were falling out of the chair and I could still glance up at his face. "What do you want from me?" I purred.

I'm sure this would look slutty to anyone out there, but to hell with manners and all the other shit that say that this is wrong.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that ... you shouldn't have worn such short pants. You're really tempting me..." he said in a seductive tone. His sexy accent made it even better.

He nipped my ear.

"Really, Ian?" I said, my own voice silky and seductive.

I didn't need a response. I knew I was driving him crazy. I'd had time to think over the last year. I'd thought hard about the things he'd said and done.

I kissed his neck, then his jaw and went on until I was at his forehead and came back down. My hands were tangled in his silky black hair. I kissed the corner of his mouth. When he was going to kiss me, I got up from his lap and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the office. I picked up a hand mirror that was in the counter. It was rare that the bathroom didn't have a bigger mirror, but it was old-fashioned, which I liked.

I know I know, you were expecting me and Ian to kiss- really kiss. But hey, when a dude, does to you what Ian did to me (which I'm hoping you don't have to go through), you'll understand. I came here to have fun and I expected to do just that.

I glanced at myself in the hand mirror. Some of my red lipstick was missing and some of my hairs were out of place.

I began arranging them. I didn't want anyone to think that it was sex hair. I shuddered just thinking about it.

I began applying red lipgloss when Ian came in. Hey, I never said I locked the door or anything.

"What's up with you?" Ian asked.

"A lot of things have changed since the last time I saw you. What exactly do you mean?"

"What happened to Amy? You're not Amy."

"Well, this is the new me, I'm sorry if you're disappointed, my darling, but that's just how things work." I glanced at him, his eyebrow raised. I looked back at myself in the mirror and puckered my lips, adding gloss where needed. "Trust me, Ian. I'm better off this way. I still have some of my old qualities. I know the history of the entire world almost as good as the back of my hand, I'm still a bookworm, I'm still a nerd. If that's what you mean, she's still here, but if you're talking about most of the other things the Old Amy had and did, well, let's just say she's a goner."

I turned around. He had an amused expression on his beautiful features.

I shook my head and laughed. His face was smudged with red and his hair was a hot mess.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?" I showed him his face in the small mirror. His eyes all but popped out of his head.

"Clean yourself up and come out a few minutes after me. Make sure your hair looks like before and you don't have any red in your face. I don't want anybody thinking that we were fucking."

"I've heard that word before. But I don't know what it means. What does it mean?" He looked at me embarrassed and ashamed.

I laughed again. This time my cheeks were going a little pink.

" 'Fucking' or 'fuck' is the American dirty word for 'sex'." He looked away.

"While you wait for my signal, which will be a text message, I want you to listen to this song and read the lyrics." I took my lipgloss out and wrote on the counter, _She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth." Erase_ it when you've memorized it, okay?"

I took one last look at myself in the mirror.

I stood on my tippy toes, kissed his nose and left.

As I was leaving, I heard someone yell, "Everyone meeting at the library!"

_**Ian**_

What is that girl up to?

I looked at my face again, there were red kisses along the left side of my face and a small drop of red in my nose. My hair, usually with every hair in place, was a mess.

Was she a little crazy or something? What had she done with Amy?

I couldn't believe I was following orders from anyone, much less, her. But I washed my face out and made my hair go back to it's usual Ian-way.

I took my phone out and went to _youtube _to search for that song she said. I found it with lyrics and pressed it. I waited impatiently until it started playing.

She So Gone by Lemonade Mouth

Insecure  
>In her skin<br>Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
>Learned to fly<br>If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So, it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<p>

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone

Here I am  
>This is me<br>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
>Are you mad?<br>That your missin' out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<p>

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone

Away, like history,  
>She's so gone,<br>Baby this is me... yeah...

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone

She's so gone, she's so gone...

So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

Huh, so this is what she was saying. What did she want from me? I'd heard the song before. It was one of Natalie's favorite songs.

**So? What do you think? Like it? Sorry if you were offended or something by the bad words, but remember: Amy's now a badass. I was writing and didn't even remember the lyrics and I was like "that's what Amy's saying." If the lyrics are wrong, please point it out 'cuz I found them online and am not 100% sure they're completely right. I thought I would do something different and make Amy do what she did and put some of Ian's thoughts on the story for a change. Do you like it or do you think Amy was too damn OOC? If so, sorry but this is my story. If anybody out there is from the UK and knows what "fuck" or "fucking" is and I got it wrong thinking that Ian wouldn't know what it is, sorry again. If there's anything that I did wrong or misspelled or something, please point it out (and no OOC-ness doesn't count).**

**I've been waiting to write that scene since before I even started writing the story. I've given it thought and this story's going to be longer than I thought, so yay!**

**Review!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sexy Amy**

**Chapter 4**

**Hellooooo! Yeah I'm not dead like I bet a lot of you thought ;P So here's your fourth chapter. I've changed a couple of things in the plot since I first thought up of this story so please be patient with me. Also, I'm working on my real-life book that I'm going to publish someday and I'm also working on my Maximum Ride fanfics. If you like Maximum Ride or are just looking for stuff to read I have a couple of stories on her. I you read my "AH" "AU" you don't actually have to have read the books, they explain everything inside. **

**Oh, gosh, I'm babbling. I'm sorry.**

**Like always: If you're a OOC-phobic, get out of here! Otherwise...**

**Enjoy!**

"**You can come out now, P.B."** I wrote and sent the text.

I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes. It hadn't been more than thirty seconds when I felt the couch move. The air filled with a (once thought of as) wonderful, familiar smell.

"What's 'P.B.' exactly? Not peanut butter I hope." He had such a cute accent that I swear any plain old American teenage boy would kill for it. It also sounded so funny because of it.

My head was still thrown back, my eyes still closed and my body was shaking with silent laughter.

I stopped laughing, opened my eyes and faced him. Darn his good looks! Stay strong, Ames, you can do it. I'd made my message unclear for this very reason.

I put on my rehearsed British accent on and said two simple words. That and a smirk was my response.

"Pretty. Boy."

"Why-" he started but was interrupted by Fiske's (surprisingly) loud voice.

"Welcome all of you," he said. "I understand that some of you have heard rumors of books out there that were written and focused on the hunt..." he kept going on and on about things .at are not important enough to write down.

Dan sat down on my other side and Nellie sat down besides him on the armrest. Imagine that. Nellie, Dan, me and Ian all in a couch. It could have been something pretty impossible a year ago but it was now my present.

Dan showed me the screen of his ipad.

"**Having fun? ;))" **it said.

I only smiled and let him read me. That still remains through all the things that we have gone through, our silent communication. I ruffled his dirty-blonde hair to only have him give me a dirty look. He started typing on his ipad again.

"**See that hot brunette over there, sitting next to Hamilton?**"

I nodded, my eyes having found their target.

"**Yeah, I want to have a chance with her, not be embarrassed by my big sis. Please don't treat me like a little baby. Please.**"

He gave me a pleading look. I took his ipad away and typed my own message.

"**Oooooh! My lil' brother's in luvvvvvvvvv! Okay if that's how it is =)**"

I showed it to Nellie first then gave it back to him. Nellie got a kick out of it and laughed quietly, an amused smiled on his face. Dan frowned at me and started playing a game on his ipad.

I glanced around the room. My eyes landed on Natalie. She had a pained look on her face. She was sitting besides a kid that was blabbing away. I touched Ian's knees. No reaction. I jabbed him in the ribs. Still no response. I glared a hole into his head and _then _only did I get a response.

"Look. At. Na...ta...lie." I said through clenched teeth.

"Poor dear seems to be going through a great deal of pain. But that's puberty for ya."

"It's not puberty you idiot!" I may have been a bit louder than a whisper so I turned a couple of heads my way, including most of the people in the room and my brother with a WTH expression defining his features.

Fiske looked my way and I felt a bit of heat rise to my cheeks.

"Excuse Amy's behavior, sir. Please do keep going." Oh, yeah so now he's being all nicey-nice. I strongly dislike you, you little cobra, I thought.

"As I was saying," I continued in a whisper, "as her big brother, you should rescue go her."

"From what? What are you even talking about?"

I took a swig of water from my water bottle and sight. Guys are so clueless when it comes to girls.

"Look at your sister's face. The guy sitting next to her is talking non-stop. She's annoyed. He wants a date with her. She can't stand him and is going to explode if you don't do something about it."

"How do _you _know that?"

"I'm a girl. I know this things. _Duh_."

He flashed out his cell phone and typed something.

"There."

She looked at me and smiled. Then said something to the guy that was babbling away besides her and got up. Now that I could see her outfit, I noticed that her outfit wasn't as flashy as I was used to seeing on her. She sat down next to her brother and whispered something to him.

"... One day my niece entered my office and asked me if I had seen a shoebox. I said that I hadn't and asked her what the shoebox contained. She told me memories. About the hunt. It turned out that what the box contained were pieces of paper and journals, journals about her thoughts about the hunt. Her thoughts were turned into something that made their way into my colleague's things. This is what I'm talking about," he took out a blue book from inside his coat. A book that had the title___The 39 Clues-The Maze of Bones. _

**REVIEW! I need 12 reviews :)**

**XOXO,**

**Emeralgreenlove.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Sexy Amy

Chapter Five

A/N: I am so sorry. I lost interest in this story for a while, but I'm back and hopefully with your reviews I'll get motivated to update more often :).

I haven't had any relation to the 39 Clues in a while, so I might say or do some things that might be a bit OOC, but heck my story is already OOC, so enjoy :)

XxX

Last on A Sexy Amy:

"... One day my niece entered my office and asked me if I had seen a shoebox.

I said that I hadn't and asked her what the shoebox contained. She told me memories. About the hunt. It turned out that what the box contained were pieces of paper and journals, journals about her thoughts about the hunt. Her thoughts were turned into something that made their way into my colleague's things. This is what I'm talking about," he took out a blue book from inside his coat. A book that had the titleThe 39 Clues-The Maze of Bones.

XxX

AMY

Some people swarmed around my uncle. I got up and took the book from his hand after be gave me a quick look.

I went back to my family, opening the book to a random page.

I scanned it over quickly and remember when I wrote it.

Dan joined me and peered over the page.

"That's when we gave up Saladin," Dan said.

"Yep," I said and glanced at the cat, who appeared out of nowhere.

Ian glanced over my shoulder and took a peak of the book.

I stepped forward and turned on my heel, on my way to Mr. McIntyre or Uncle Fiske.

On my way there, I walked into someone's chest. I lost my balance and expected to fall backwards, but somebody steadied me by putting his hands on my waist.

I hadn't seen who the person was but the smell and the clothes definitely pointed out that the person was a man.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking," I said, feeling a bit lame.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said. I looked up at his pretty blue eyes and face.

My thoughts were all jumbled but pretty much all of them were more or less centered around a main thought. 'Wow. He. Is. HOT.'

"Bumping into you was a good thing. You need to come across someone as pretty as you once in a while, don't you think so?"

I giggled.

"Yeah. Would you mind letting go of me?" I asked, motioning to his arms, which hadn't let go of me and were around my waist.

"Sure. Sorry."

He let go of me.

"Are you Australian? I couldn't help but notice your slight accent." I stretched my free hand out. "Amy. And you are?"

He shook my hand,"Chase. My parents are Australian, but I was raised here so that's where I got my accent from. Hey, are you reading that book?"

He pointed at the 39 Clues, which was clutched to my chest.

"Yeah. I'm kind of a bookworm."

"Hm. Pretty AND smart. Maybe we could get together sometime. You know, we could get to know each other."

"That would be totally cool with me. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go do something."

"Okay. See you around, Amy."

Chase leaned forward and kissed my cheek, almost instantly dissapearing.

When I was sure he was completely out of sight, I touched my cheek in disbelief. This Chase guy seems like he's a few years older' maybe like three years older and yet he thinks I'm pretty? Not to mention how hot he is.

Chase was tall, broad and his skin was a very pretty shade. It looked like he was out in the sun a lot. He had the bluest eyes and light brown hair. His face was sprinkled with freckles-the most adorable freckles a boy had ever had (well, apart from my baby brother, but he doesn't count as a 'boy' cuz that would be weird).

It was like getting kissed by Taylor Lautner.

It made want to faint.

I sensed someone watching me and turned to see Nellie, Natalie, Ian and Dan were watching me. When I noticed that I had my hand still on my cheek. I dropped it and turned on my heel, walking to my regular destination.

I got a text from Nellie: What was THAT about?

I responded: Don't tell anyone, but I think that a hot older guy just asked me out.

XxX

CHASE

"Yes, she bought it... Umhmm. You know she IS a lot cuter in person than in the picture... No, I'm not going to fall for her. Who do you think I am, an idiot? While she IS extremely good looking, I could never see her as a potential girlfriend. It would be too much like dating my little sister or something. I like girls my own age... Fine. I swear I'm not going to be like Ian. By the way, he's here and I think he has his eyes on her... Yeah yeah bye."

I shook my head to myself.

While this may be my first mission, I am NOT going to make a rookie mistake.

Especially one such as falling for the target. Only idiots like Ian Kabra would do that.

The old man should have more faith on me, but noooo he had to go and make me feel like a child. Oh well. I'll show him who Leonardo Thomas is.

XxX

IAN

Who was that guy? He's here for two seconds and he is already kissing Amy!

I will NOT stand for it!

She's supposed to be mine this summer, and this douche is standing in my way.

Something about him made me want to call the Lucian branch and ask for elimination. Well, not really ELIMINATION, but just get him out of the way.

And that reason wasn't jealousy (well it did influence my decision, but it wasn't the only one). The reason that led me to believe he needed to get taken out of the picture was that the way he carried himself. There was something suspicious about it. I'm familiar with it, but I can't quite place it. I'm going to find out what it is.

XxX

Hey guys! I hope you liked this. I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time, but I've been busy. I hope you like Chase too 'cuz he's probably going to be in the next chapters.

The more you review, the quicker I'll get another chapter up.

My goal: 20

So...

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	6. Chapter 6

A Sexy Amy

Chapter Six:

XxX

Last on A Sexy Amy:

IAN

_Who was that guy? He's here for two seconds and he is already kissing Amy!_

_I will NOT stand for it!_

_She's supposed to be mine this summer, and this douche is standing in my way._

_Something about him made me want to call the Lucian branch and ask for elimination. Well, not really ELIMINATION, but just get him out of the way._

_And that reason wasn't jealousy (well it did influence my decision, but it wasn't the only one). The reason that led me to believe he needed to get taken out of the picture was that the way he carried himself. There was something suspicious about it. I'm familiar with it, but I can't quite place it. I'm going to find out what it is._

XxX

AMY

After my uncle announced that there had been a book written about the 39 Clues hunt and people swarmed him, I didn't get a chance to talk to him, so I explored the house. It was big and magnificent, its structure both old and new mixed together, which only made it all the more beautiful.

At six, almost seven, everyone was called down to dinner. There was a lot of interaction going on (it was awkward at first, but we got through it). I mainly stuck to talking to Dan and Nellie, pretty much blocking out everyone else. The only thing that didn't go exactly as planned was…well, Ian had been staring at me across the table, and when I looked back at him, a grin stretched across his face. I smiled back and winked at him. Natalie caught on and looked between her brother and I. I shook my head at her and went back to eating. After dinner, we settled into the apartment that we were to stay in for the rest of the summer.

Apparently, the whole house was divided into individual apartments except for the things that were for everyone, like the dining room, restrooms and library, which I had yet to catch more than a glimpse of.

At the end of the night, I was sitting on my bed in my new bedroom, checking out the day's footage on my laptop while Dan and Nellie argued loudly in the kitchen. Uncle Fiske was out, probably talking to one of his colleagues and I just wanted some peace and quiet, couldn't they call it quits for the day?

I got sick of their arguing, so I picked up my phone and a book and headed out to the library. I opened its door quietly, and walked over to a reading section that was littered with couches, bean bag chairs and other comfy places to sit on.

I sat down at an arm chair and pulled the blanket that was laying there over me. I put my ear buds in my ears and opened my book as classical music started playing in the background. I loved the sounds of all the instruments playing in harmony. It reminded me of the sounds of nature as they co-existed and made beautiful music together.

Fifteen or so minutes later, I was immersed in my book when I heard a sound, like someone's footstep. In the year that had passed, Dan and I had been trained how to defend in situations like the ones we had encountered in the 39 clues hunt, so I stuck to pretending that I hadn't heard it, lowered the volume of the music playing in the background and started to formulate a plan.

As the person got closer to me, I became stiffer and stiffer inside, but made sure that my shoulders looked relax.

Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped away from the person, standing in front of the couch and the person.

Ian raised an eyebrow at me, as if to ask _'Jumpy, much? _and studied me. I noticed he was wearing the same dress pants he'd be wearing earlier along with the shirt, vest and tie, but no jacket—and you know what_ I_ was wearing? I was wearing a yellow tank top and pajama pants—like always, I was inferior, no matter how hard I tried. I ignored it and concentrated on the problem.

Why was Ian in the library at that time? I doubted we were there for the same reasons.

"May I help you with something?" I finally asked politely. "Is there anything you need?"

"I—" Ian started, but paused, looking earnestly stomped. "I was just wondering who was down here."

"What?" I replied, quickly. "Didn't you recognize my hair color? I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm the only one in the house with my hair color."

"You're acting…differently," Ian stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied angrily. "It's been a year. A _year_. That's a long time, Ian, and if you don't expect people to change…it just makes me wonder about the things you _do_ expect out of people. Did you expect for me to be the same girl who got humiliated by the rich British guy? If so, then I got news for you: I'm not. I was stupid enough to think that everything would turn all fairytale-like for me, but it didn't, and from that, I learned and grew and became stronger."

I shook my head, refusing to break eye contact with Ian. He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything, and just started at me with that face of his that could have made everyone else look stupid, but not him, and that only angered me further.

I broke eye contact with Ian and picked up the blanket from the floor, folded it quickly and put it back where I found it. I picked up my book and walked past Ian on my way toward the door.

"You kissed me," Ian said. "Why?"

I turned to him, the corner of my mouth, lifting on a sort-of half-smile.

"You never told me the reasons behind anything you did—why should I?"

I turned around once again, unable to stand looking at his calm yet curious face, and walked out of the library, my smile quickly crumbling. Though I tried to, I couldn't get his face out of my mind, which made sleeping much harder than it should have been.

Once my face hit my pillow, unexpected tears started to come down my face, and I asked myself, '_Why am I doing this? Why? I thought I had everything figured out, but I don't. I can't be the strong person I want everyone to see without throwing part of my identity out the window, and being with Ian…I'm just going to end up hurting myself…I thought it'd be easy to detach myself and let Ian feel what I felt, but I don't think I can…'_

XxX

**Hey! Sorry that this is so short, but as you've seen I've run out of ideas. Please pitch in ideas and tell me what you thought about Amy in this chapter.**

**I haven't been aware of what happens with the 39 clues since 2011 or so, so I'm not going to kill off anyone, no one's going to come back to life and Ian's not gonna get weird/questionable-looking like in the second series—all the people are going to remain the same as the original series. **

**Tell me what you think and I might update more often! (I'm trying to finish this series, but don't remember much of my sequence of events.)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Sexy Amy

Chapter Seven

XxX

_Last on A Sexy Amy:_

_"You kissed me," Ian said. "Why?"_

_I turned to him, the corner of my mouth, lifting on a sort-of half-smile._

_"You never told me the reasons behind anything you did—why should I?"_

_I turned around once again, unable to stand looking at his calm yet curious face, and walked out of the library, my smile quickly crumbling. Though I tried to, I couldn't get his face out of my mind, which made sleeping much harder than it should have been._

_Once my face hit my pillow, unexpected tears started to come down my face, and I asked myself, '__Why am I doing this? Why? I thought I had everything figured out, but I don't. I can't be the strong person I want everyone to see without throwing part of my identity out the window, and being with Ian…I'm just going to end up hurting myself…I thought it'd be easy to detach myself and let Ian feel what I felt, but I don't think I can…'_

_XxX_

The next day, I woke up determined to get rid of the pressure I'd put on myself. I woke up early in order to avoid anyone, and had breakfast by myself, quickly going back to my apartment. I dressed up as quickly as I could, only glossing my lips and putting on a bit of eye liner in the process. After, I took my purse and the keys to our borrowed car, jogging all the way to it. It was a silver Tesla Model S with an unnatural amount of technology. I hadn't actually driven this very car, but I'd seen and checked out another model back in Boston.

After I got into the gray, comfortable sits and started up the car, I noticed that something was wrong. The car had a large screen in between the wheel and the glove compartment, and on the screen there was a diagram of the car. In the diagram, there was a red circle on the front of car, which meant that I probably had to get my hands dirty.

I sighed. I'd been hoping to just be able to drive off and see things, visit new places, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

I got out of the car and put the hood of the car up. I surveyed what needed to be fixed and walked to the back of the car, opening the trunk's hood up and put on an extra-large, stained white T-shirt. I grabbed a rag and went back to the car's hood to fix what needed to be fixed. My uncle Fiske and his friends had taught me a few things about cars back in Boston, which is pretty useful as relying on a mechanic isn't always a possibility.

After about half an hour later, I was almost done with the car when I became aware that someone was walking my way. I sneaked a look out of the corner of my eye to discover that Ian was strolling confidently toward me in one of his usual Armani suits.

I absentmindedly looked down at my shorts and T-shirt, which covered the tank top I'd originally been wearing.

A minute or so later, I heard Ian say, "Hello, Amy."

I finished what I was doing and glanced up at Ian, wiping my stained hands on the rag.

"Hi, Ian," I said.

I tried not to focus on the wrong he had done to me, and went back to looking at the car. I heard his tailored shoes hit the ground as he made his way to me, and mentally chanted, _Don't let what happened yesterday or what he's done in the past get to you _over and over again.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

He had been observing what I'd been doing for a while and looked confused. I glanced at him, then went back to fixing the last piece of the car that needed to be fixed.

"I'm fixing the car. What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ian frown.

"I would have never thought a lady would be into that, especially a lady like you."

I snorted and wiped my hands on the rag.

"We're not all like Natalie, Ian."

"Obviously," he replied.

I put the hood down and hopped back on to the driver's seat, checking out the on-screen map of the car. The red dot in the map had disappeared, which made me happy. I also saw the time: it was eight-thirty. Not too bad.

I took the keys out of the car and stepped out.

"I'm going back inside," I blurted out, feeling awkward. "I don't really know what you want to do…"

Ian said nothing and just watched me carefully me as I took off the oversize, white shirt and walked back to the house.

I changed to a white, comfortable sundress with black flowers and a pair of wedges, then went back out to see that Ian was leaning effortlessly on the hood of the car.

"Is there something you want?" I asked on my way to the driver's seat.

He walked around the car behind me and asked, "What are you up to?"

I glanced behind me and opened the driver's door. I got in and said, "That's none of your business."

"May I come with?" he asked, surprising me.

"Why would you want to do that?" I shot back.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," I found myself saying. "Why not?"

He smiled, walked around the car and opened the door, settling into the passenger's side. I smiled to myself, then turned on the car. I glanced behind me, then took off. At the first red light, I plugged in the directions to the nearest museum.

"How do you feel about going to a museum, then a beauty salon and the mall?" I asked, looking at Ian from the corner of my eye.

Ian looked skeptical, but didn't protest.

XxX

**Any ideas for the next chapter, which will take place at the museum, mall, beauty salon and places like that, are welcomed. (Any ideas, really, I would love to hear.)**

**Reviews are appreciated (and if you review, I will give you a sneak peek.)**

**emeral…**

**P.S. If you want the link to Amy's outfit, you can go to my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Sexy Amy

Chapter Eight

XxX

**Author's Note: You might have noticed how I changed the title from **_**A Sexy Amy**_** to **_**A Different Amy**_**, and I just wanted to let you know that that was because it was considered "inappropriate." Also, please take notice of the banner I made (the one with Vanessa Hudgens with blonde hair—that's the closest thing to the new Amy I could find). **

_Last on A Sexy Amy:_

_"May I come with?" he asked, surprising me._

_"Why would you want to do that?" I shot back._

_He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Sure," I found myself saying. "Why not?"_

_He smiled, walked around the car and opened the door, settling into the passenger's side. I smiled to myself, then turned on the car. I glanced behind me, then took off. At the first red light, I plugged in the directions to the nearest museum._

_"How do you feel about going to a museum, then a beauty salon and the mall?" I asked, looking at Ian from the corner of my eye._

_Ian looked skeptical, but didn't protest._

XxX

AMY

"Oh, thank goodness for sunshine—I never thought I'd see it again!" Ian exclaimed dramatically as we exited the bookstore attached to the museum.

I rolled my eyes at him, and sighed. I was already wishing I had had more time inside—if it had been up to me, I'd forget all about the boutique and the mall—I really didn't need clothes and a new haircut—and stay inside the museum all day and night. I might had even sought out a special nook in the bookstore, and somehow "found" myself locked inside a small staff-only room which no one would check. I'd wait there until the owner and the employees left, then sneak back inside the library and read books the whole night.

I grinned, wishing I could do that someday. Maybe I could enlist Dan's and Nellie's help—they would _love _this kind of thing—especially since we would be sneaking in to a museum's library shop without the motivation of running for our lives.

"Amy?"

"What?"

"You coming?" Ian asked, looking at my feet, which were planted to the ground.

"Oh, yeah," I said, feeling stupid for not even realizing that Ian had been ahead of me. If only daydreams could come true—life would much easier, yet messier. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I shifted the bag of books from one hand to the other and struggled with my purse while at the same time, trying to maintain balance on the four inch wedges my feet were dressed in—oh, we definitely needed to hit the mall for shoes that didn't hurt so much.

One foot in front of the other, Amy, one foot at a time, and then you're near the car and a grown woman.

Ian marched quickly toward me with a smirk on his lips, and took the bag of books from me. "Might want to consider getting lighter books next time, or hire a group of people to carry your books for you, _mia bella._"

I couldn't help but blush. I reached up and played with my hair a little, so that it obscured my face and he couldn't the redness in my cheek.

_Maybe I should just bring _you_ along every time I come to the book shop, _I thought in response. _I'm sure I could make you start _loving_ books._

_Oh, gosh_, I thought to myself, interrupting my naughty daydream. _Stop it, Amy. Stop it._

In order to avoid further daydreaming, I turned to Ian and said, "Maybe I'll take your suggestion into consideration, or maybe I'll just stay a stubborn girl and wrestle things out on my own—like a twenty-first century girl."

Ian chuckled, and said, "Whatever you want, _bella._"

"My name isn't _Bella_—" I started to say.

"I know what your name is, Amy Hope Cahill Trent—although Bella certainly suits you—it's just a term of endearment."

And he just said it like that—as easily as he'd called me "love" before. A term of endearment, like he had _earned_ that right. I had to remind myself again and again that he was a liar, a fake, who had so easily hurt me, and had almost gotten me and my family killed—he was a smooth-talker—that was all there was to him.

"What does it mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

He watched me as I opened the driver's side door with a grin. "_Mia Bella_? What it means? You're a smart girl—would have thought you'd figured it out by now."

I thought about it as I settled into my seat, but just came up empty-handed. The only Bella I remember about is the girl from the _Twilight_ franchise, but I honestly doubted it had anything to do with her. Mia Bella. The words sounded beautiful together—they were foreign, that was for sure, but was it French? Portuguese? Spanish? I had no idea, but it sounded more French to me more than anything else.

"I don't know," I finally said as the car warmed up. "Would you just tell me what it is? I've only taken basic French—nothing fancy."

Ian chuckled and said, "It's Italian—not French."

I went over my diminutive list of Italian words. Mia bella, mia bella—nothing. Oh, dammit, now I look like a fool when I'm supposed to be a smart-ass.

"If you don't tell me what it means, I'm going to plug it in to Google Translate and Lindsey will tell me about it without all the playing around," I threatened, giving him a last chance to speak up before I pulled out from my parking spot.

"Who's Lindsey?" he asked.

I motioned to the computer tablet on the dashboard and said, "Meet Lindsey—but seriously—"

"It means 'my beautiful' in Italian," he said in his most serious, charming voice.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. "Of freaking course, Ian, 'cuz that's a phrase just _fine_ to throw around, isn't it?"

"Yes, where I've traveled to and where I'm from, it's nothing to worry over like you are, love. I don't know why _you're _stressing out—I've said things like that to girls that are American as well, and they don't freak out like you do."

I laughed bitterly, and said, "Ian, do you _not_ realize that I'm not like other girls, and that admitting that you've said the same crap to them as you've said to them makes you look _bad_?"

"I have not said the _same_ things, Amy, and when I'm with you, I can honestly say I'm being truthful."

I take my eyes off the road, and turn to look at Ian. "You're a liar, Ian, you're a fucking liar. If you had been truthful with me back in Korea, you wouldn't have left us to die—you know that, don't you?" Ian stayed quiet, eyes fixed on the dashboard, and it gave me a second to calm down rather than anger me further. "I'm giving you a second chance—well, I'm _trying _to give you a second chance because I've been taught it's the correct thing to do, and I'm really, truly trying, but you can't pull this—this _crap_ on me, Ian, not anymore…If you want to tell me I'm beautiful, tell it to me straight—no, 'oh, but the other girls said.' I'm a unique human being, and if you're not willing to learn more about me, then, I'm not sure we can ever have a functional relationship."

"I do want this to work," he said, and it was the most sincere things I think I'd heard him say.

I couldn't help but smile at him, and say, "Me too" though deep down I wanted him to mess up, so I could have a reason to turn his life inside out while the other part of me wanted this little experiment to succeed.

"And I wasn't lying to you—back in Korea. I do think you're a lovely girl, and…that scared me—still does."

"Why?" I asked. "Why did it scare you?"

"Because…we've been brought up very differently. You, I'm assuming, grew up on fairy tales and love while I grew up on mysteries and horror movies, and what I believed was a distant kind of love. My whole life I was told to keep my eyes on the prize, and to get it however need be, nothing else mattered—when you came along, I didn't know what to do with what I was feeling inside. I was confused and lost focus—keeping you sealed in that cave was a way to keep my focus and make my parents proud.

"You'd lost your parents and your grandmother—you only had your brother while I had my parents to please and their respect to gain. In my eyes, you had nothing to lose and I had the world to gain."

"Didn't you ever think I had dreams and hopes for myself, Ian?" I asked in return.

"Look, it's not easy for me to do this either, alright? And I would just appreciate it if you let it go."

Ian had never asked for help so directly, so I nodded and muttered, "Alright, I won't bring it up again."

We caught a red light, and the atmosphere was full with unreleased tension.

"When I was little, I wanted to be a historian of some sort," I started. "I thought it'd be cool to hang out in libraries all day long with a cat or two—or four—however many I could rescue and take care of." I smiled to myself. "When Dan heard about it, he called me a cat lady, told me I'd end up old and lonely."

"Must have been a blast growing up with him," Ian said sarcastically.

"He's my baby brother—he can be an idiot sometimes, but I love him, and let's admit it: he has his 'genius' moments too. Anyway, I ignored him, but I realized that although I still want to work with history, I want more out of life than the past—I want to live in the present, and enjoy life's gifts."

"And you want me out of your life since I'm in the past?" Ian guessed.

"No," I said. "I want you to think long and hard about the future. I know what _I_ want: to do historical research, maybe run a library and write a few books in addition to a loving, faithful husband and a whole football team of babies—though the husband part is arguable. However, I want to be looked up to by my peers and by my children—I want someone to call me momma and to love me endlessly. If you think that you could ever fit such a plan into your busy agenda, let's consider starting things over—from the base up. No name calling, let's not bring up the past, and for heck's sake, let's not bring up the kiss. We'll be like perfect strangers meeting each other for the first time. Deal?"

"I'll have to think about it and consult it with my lawyers," Ian said, "but what I'm hearing is you want to have my babies?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I don't choose my own fate, but knowing myself, I could adopt a whole orphanage before you or any man is ready to settle down and open their zippers."

Ian shook his head at me with a smile and said, "I don't know where the heck this new side of you came from, but I like it."

I grinned back and said, "Me too."

XxX

**Sorry if this was just too much. I felt like you giving you some subtle fluff/flirting, but it just didn't come out. I didn't want to waste any more time to edit this (I'm working on other projects as well), so if you spotted any stupid mistakes on my part, please point them out.**

**How'd you like the angsty, stupid AmIan? **

**I already have the next chapter ready to be finished, and I am hoping to post it in three to four days. Last note: If you have read my one-shot COMING HOME, I will be making a sequel (though it will be in chapters)—please let me know if you would read the sequel or not (it really DOES matter, guys—as I could publish it a year from now or next month depending on your reviews). Thanks for reading and have a lovely day/night.**

**Emeralgreenlove**


End file.
